1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for molding a decorative pull. In particular, the invention relates to a method for molding a decorative pull for zippers or other items, using a two-step molding process.
2. The Prior Art
Decorative pulls are tabs that are attached to strings and then attached to a zipper or other item, usually on a jacket or other garment, or on luggage, backpacks, etc. The pull aids in moving the zipper or other item and can act as a decorative embellishment to the garment as well.
Pulls are traditionally made of a plastic material that is molded around a string. In order to keep the pull thin and not bulky, a three-step molding process can be used, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,858.